Party In My Iggy
Party In My Iggy is a Club Penguin Animated Short. The song is by Cadence and The Penguin Band. It aired on August 26th, 2013. Trivia *Spike Hike first announced it in Twitter, and said it would be played on OfficialCPRadio, a fan-made sitehttps://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/372532500087595008. *Party in my iggy will be played at 3:30 PM PST, August 28 2013 according to OfficialCPRadio's twitter. *The term "party in my iggy" is commonly used to advertise one's igloo party. *It can be heard on Club Penguin's soundcloud account here. Gallery proof.penguin.png|Spike Hike announcing the song. moreproof.penguin.png|OfficialCPRadio giving out the time. Spike hike's camo in party in my iggy.png|Spike Hike in the video. Videos Cadence and the Penguin Band - "Party In My Iggy" Lyrics (Official Lyrics: Please do not edit) I wonder what's that funky sound from around the way, Now the bass is thumping loud and my hair begins to sway (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) No I just can't help myself but follow in the beat, Pull back groom my feet just move to the igloo down the street (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Then the DJ says to me (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Bring your friends and goodbyes, It's the best on ice, And it's gonna be a biggie, There's a party in my iggy, Step left and then to the right, Clap dance and then just glide, Everybody's gettin' jiggy, There's a party in my iggy now Everything looks different in the northern disco lights, Place is packed from brick to brick and we're dancing in a line (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) So come on inside (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Bring your friends and goodbyes, It's the best on ice, And it's gonna be a biggie, There's a party in my iggy, Step left and then to the right, Clap dance and then just glide, Everybody's gettin' jiggy, There's a party in my iggy now (Nooow) My cell is blowing up with our Pacific jam, Leaving message after message sayin', "Get here man, To the iggy that glows like me on snow, There's a party at the iggy and we're all gonna go" Bring your friends and goodbyes, It's the best on ice, (Oh, oh, oh, oh) Bring your friends and goodbyes, It's the best on ice, (On ice) And it's gonna be a biggie, (Gonna be a biggie) There's a party in my iggy, Step left and then to the right, (To the right) Clap dance and then just glide, (Just glide) Everybody's gettin' jiggy, There's a party in my iggy, Bring your friends and goodbyes, (This is DJ Cadence) It's the best on ice, (Sharing a little about me and them from the club) And it's gonna be a biggie, There's a party in my iggy, (Oh yeah) Step left and then to the right, (Right now) Clap dance and then just glide, (Just glide, glide, glide, glide) Everybody's gettin' jiggy, There's a party in my iggy now References Category:2013 Category:Songs